Minecraft: Herobrine's Reign (Redone)
by Daggershard
Summary: An epic fanfition inspired by snap10's Minecraft: Ultimate series. Rated T for violence and mild swearing. Please read and review!


**Minecraft: Herobrine's Reign**

**By Daggershard**

** Hello, Daggershard here! Now, I've recently read a story called Minecraft: Ultimate by an author on called snaps10, and I became inspired to write my own Minecraft fanfic! Now, I'm desperately sorry for the delay on updating my other stories, so please don't hate me. Now, on with the show…**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Minecraft, nor any of the original characters created by the Minecraft creators! I also do not own the following characters: Snaps, Dragon, or Ranger. Those characters were created and owned by snaps10! This is the only time I will say this! I DO own the following characters: Oakon, Electro, Billy, Drake, and Dan!

**CHAPTER ONE: Just A Peaceful Evening… NOT!**

As Oakon, a young 18-year-old nomadic wanderer, was walking around in a small village, a big, heavy backpack in his shoulders, he spotted a small yet decent-looking two-story hotel near the market he just bought some food at. He walked in, a smile on his face, and laid some cash on the front desk, immediately getting the tired-looking receptionist's attention.

"One room please." Oakon asked.

"How long will you be staying?" the receptionist asked in a sleepy voice.

"One to three nights, depending on the weather." Oakon said, and he began to get anxious.

"Okay, here's your room key. Hope you have a nice day." The receptionist yawned.

"Thanks!" Oakon said, and he headed to his room on the second floor.

Later, the sky had turned into a beautiful mix of purples, oranges, and reds, and Oakon had just finished taking a hot shower. As he was drying his hair, he looked at himself in the full-length mirror. His long, dirty-blond hair was all frizzled from the humidity in the room, and his bright green eyes were practically glowing. He had a boyishly handsome face, and a pretty good muscular build for an 18-year-old, but it wasn't perfect. He had a long, pick scar from his right shoulder to his brachioradialis on his right arm. Everyone stared at it when they see him, so, for modesty's sake; he wore a bandage on his whole arm to avoid being questioned.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he saw a large, red wolf sitting on his bed, ripping apart his backpack. Both angry and afraid, he ran across the room, jumped over the wolf and the bed, did a summersault, and picked up his custom-made torch-staff. It was a weapon that looked like an oversized torch with a spear-like tip at the end. He pointed the spear end at the wolf and charged. The wolf jumped off the bed, the backpack still in its maw, and ran at Oakon.

The boy dived out of the way and managed to stab the wolf's side, a large gash forming and crimson blood staining the beast's fur. The animal collapsed, literally howling with pain. Oakon got up and ran at the wolf, spear raised, and plunged the weapon into its flesh, blood splattering Oakon's face and clothes. The wolf began to thrash around in agony as its guts and blood spilled out of the beast's side. Eventually it stopped moving and its eyes glazed over as the darkness of death overtook its body.

"Ha! Take that, Wolfe!" Oakon laughed triumphantly, putting his hands at his hips.

Suddenly, a flaming arrow shot through the hotel room's window and hit the wall, just barely missing Oakon's head. Attached to the arrow was a charred piece of paper that said, "This was only the beginning." In the bottom right corner of the paper was a stamp that looked like a dragon.

_No doubt it's from the Dragon Clan of the Western Hills! _Oakon thought, and then he began to worry. He was in a hotel with a brick exterior and a wooden interior, and a flaming arrow just hit one of the _wooden_ walls! Suddenly, the burning embers that were lingering on the arrow began to creep up the length of the wooden shaft and spread like wildfire (no pun intended) across the wall. In a panic, Oakon leapt out the window and hit the ground hard, nearly breaking his neck in the process. As he began to run away, he stopped abruptly and looked back. The building was already smoking, and it looked like it was about to collapse. Just as the building began to crumble, people were running out in a panic, a few of them wearing nothing but some flaming underpants.

As Oakon began to walk away, seeing that everyone was safe, the citizens of the village started to yell in anger. Oakon stopped and looked back once again and saw that everyone was looking right at him.

The people were saying things like "He's the man that started the fire!" and "Kill him!" Oakon knew that he had to run, but it felt as if his feet were glued to the ground. As the citizens were charging at him, he felt time slow down, and his feet began to slowly lift and he turned on his heels and ran away.

Eventually he ran into a nearby forest and hid in the darkness. As the men, women, and children neared the forest they turned around, unsure of whether to go in after him or not and headed back for their village.

Oakon was drenched in sweat, but the coolness of the dark foliage chilled him to the bone. Suddenly he felt another presence behind him. As he turned around, he saw a dark form in front of him, and it was so close he could smell the person's hot breath.

As Oakon was about to scream, a hand covered his mouth and a bag was thrown over his head, the itchy fabric scratching his bare chest (He didn't have a shirt on at the moment, but I won't do it like in those stupid Twilight movies!) like a bunch of tiny claws. That's when he blacked out from a hit to the head.

** Okay, I know that this is a stupid first chapter, but it'll get better with time! Now, if you like the Twilight Saga, please don't hate me because I called it stupid, I was just saying my opinion.**

**Little Feather: Yeah, I didn't really like the Twilight movies either.**

**Me: What are you doing here?!**

**LF: Um…**

**Me: **_**Get out of here!**_

**LF: No!**

**Me: Grrrrr…**

**LF: Crap!**

** So while I'm trying to catch Little Feather **_**again**_**, please review! Oh, and snaps10, if you're reading this, thank you for giving me this epic idea! You're awesome, man!**


End file.
